


Candles and Nipple Clamps

by Yourfavouritechild



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Ficlet, Gen, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, harry and his candles, harry being his hipster kinky self, idk what to tag this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourfavouritechild/pseuds/Yourfavouritechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry masturbates with nipple clamps and a vibrator, surrounded by candles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles and Nipple Clamps

Harry is all alone in the house. Therefore, he decides to take advantage of his solitude to spend some time with his right hand. In the bedroom, a naked Harry litters scented candles on nearly every open surface. He lights them as he goes, breathing in the warm smells. Vanilla and cinnamon fill the air as he heads to his iHome; he puts on a playlist filled with chill indie love songs, quietly singing the words of the first song. Beneath the iHome is a dresser, and inside the first drawer is a well organized collection of sex toys. Harry pulls out his favourite dildo. It's a pretty purple, curved slightly, and also vibrates. Additionally, Harry makes sure to grab a bottle of lube and a pair of nipple clamps. The clamps had been a gag gift to him, but he secretly enjoyed the black rubber pinching his skin and tugging at the silver chain that connected the pair. 

Harry walks over to the bed, placing the supplies onto the fluffy white sheets. He plops down next to them, lying down with his hair spread out like a halo around his head. With his eyes closed, Harry runs his hands down his torso slowly. He ghosts his fingers over his nipples. Hands tease over his butterfly tattoo, making his breath catch. Harry’s hands continue down, avoiding his cock, instead tracing lines over the sides and backs of his thighs. One hand reaches out and grabs the nipple clamps. He puts them on his nipples individually, breathing in sharply with each one. The pressure sends sparks of pain and pleasure through his body. Harry's face scrunches and he lets out a shaky breath. He pulls at the chain gently, tugging his hard nipples down. The sensation is on the edge of his comfort zone, but he likes it. Again, the chain is pulled, but with more force. The sting of pain causes Harry to let out a broken moan, back arching slightly.

Harry draws his fingers of his right hand into his mouth, sucking them and lapping them with his tongue, pulling them out with a pop. The slick fingers rub his hole lazily. He clenches a fist into his own hair while two fingers dive in, prying his asshole open. A shot of pain from being stretched so fast goes straight to Harry's groin. A low groan escapes as his head lolls to the side. After a few finger pumps, Harry uses both hands to lube up the vibrator and turn it on. 

Harry spreads his legs farther apart and puts pressure on his hole. He lets the tip press in slowly, taking in a sharp breath while one hand grips his thigh tightly. Eyes flutter close as the vibrator inches in, stretching the muscles around it. The pain shoots to Harry’s crotch, cock leaking precome onto one of his fern tattoos. Harry thrusts the vibrator in, hips rolling into it. He moans, deep and trembling. While he pumps the dildo into himself at a steady pace, Harry pulls the chain of his nipple clamps. The whimper he lets out sounds like a higher pitched cry. Harry pulls hard a few times on the clamps, pooling pain and pleasure in his gut. Sucking in a shaky breath, Harry lets his mouth hang open as he presses his head into the bed. 

He continues to fuck himself, shouting at the ceiling and back arching off the sheets completely. He digs his fingers into his thigh with bruising strength, increasing the pace and rocking into the vibrator. Harry bites his lips hard, stifling a groan that still slips out. He teases himself with one finger dragging over his hard cock, rubbing the head gently. He swipes the precome with his pointer finger and smooths it over the shaft. Feeling his orgasm approaching, Harry begins to buck more wildly. He spits on his hand, drags it down over the head of his cock, pumping himself. Moans spill from his mouth, loud and deep. Eyes fiercely closed, he thrusts into the vibrator again. Harry's toes curl, his voice cracks, his hips twitch. It hits him. A big white light of pleasure and over-stimulation engulfs Harry as he shoots come over his torso, splattering his butterfly tattoo. A final, low groan falls from parted pink lips. He rides out his orgasm, slowing the pace and settling into the bed. The room smells like sex and musk and warmth. Breathing hard, Harry lies limp with a smile forming behind a few fallen tears. The indie song playing ends, and in the silence before the next one plays, he hears the front door unlock and open.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by tumblr user fifthalbum's obscene, yet amazing, tags and posts :) 
> 
> First posted smut, so thanks for any feedback!


End file.
